TenebraeXAqua Custom ending of TOSDOTNW
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is a custom ending I came up for TOS Dawn of the New World.  The first Part is the thing you have to do to get this ending.  TenebraeXAqua EmilXMarta There are two endings in this they just come from the same diferences
1. No Death Want

TenebraeXAqua Endings

* * *

><p>Part 1: No Death Want<p>

The group of Richter and Aqua are seen in front of Tenebrae's Core.

Ratatosk Emil says "I sense Aqua!"

Aqua says "So that energy I felt was Tenebrae returning to core form."

Richter says "How convenient. If we destroy him here..."

Ratatosk Emil thinks "I got to stop him."

Normal Emil says in Emil's Mind "Wait I sense something's up with Aqua. Do you feel it?"

Ratatosk Emil says to Normal Emil, "Yes but are we going to wait to find out what happens?"

The Player has a choice of whatever to wait and see or not. This player chooses wait and see.

Normal Emil says "If we can sense the feelings of the centurions, then I have to tell you this. I sense discomfort. Just wait and see, Okay?"

Ratatosk Emil thinks "You are very wise to say that, My Normal Self."

Ratatosk Emil Whispers to the group "Wait something's up with Aqua. Even my normal self senses the discomfort inside her."

Marta and Sheena whisper that it's alright then.

Richter continues "Then we can finish off Ratatosk's waking because Emil will have no one to guide him. He also needs Tenebrae to complete it."

Aqua says "Wait, Master Richter. If you destroy one of the centurions, you might just open up the gate to the demons. We don't want that, do we?"

Richter says "No but it's only a small chance that it could happen but not big enough to prevent what I am doing. These Servants of Ratatosk are demons themselves if they serve this demon lord. Any creation by him is."

Aqua says "Would you even include me in that sentence?"

Richter says "Yeah but you're helping me out so, until I have achieved my goal, you are useful."

Aqua looks shocked at what her Master, Richter, just said. If only at that moment, Aqua could see what his plans were doing to the Door to the Demons and to her very lifestyle. The same went for all of the beings on this planet. All Beings were connected to Ratatosk by a means of monsters controlling the land to protect it from the demons and Humans keeping the monsters out of reach for destroying the human villages. All is in check with Lord Ratatosk and he is important to them all.

Normal Emil in Emil's Mind says "Attack Now."

Ratatosk Emil says "Not so fast."

Richter says "Emil!"

Marta says "You're not taking Tenebrae!"

Richter says "For someone who had to resort to a cheap trick in Flanoir, you're pretty sure of yourself."

Sheena says "Just accept the fact that you were beaten."

Richter laughs and says "Yes, you're right."

Richter then charges at Sheena and kicks her. Then Richter attack Ratatosk Emil with his sword and Marta with his Axe.

Richter says "Die! Stop Interfering. I don't want to fight you!"

Ratatosk Emil says "That's Too bad! Because I can't wait to kill you!"

TBC...


	2. Aqua's Spell

TenebraeXAqua Endings Part 2 Aqua's Spell

* * *

><p><em>Part 2: Aqua's Spell<em>

The group approaches Aqua and sees that she is awaiting them.

Emil says "Aqua, you know what Richter is planning. Why do you still fight on his side?"

Aqua says "I don't. I fight on my own side. I work for Richter to get what I want. What I want is to protect the humans and the other centurions."

Tenebrae says "This is very different than you were before, Aqua. Why do you care now about Humans?"

Aqua says "I always did. Richter isn't going to do the entire thing you think he's doing."

Colette runs up and says to Aqua, while looking into her eyes, "What does he truly plan on doing?"

Aqua says "If 'Emil' had asked me, I wouldn't answer but you ask, Chosen of Slyvarant. Why do you think I am not going to let him have a Cruxis Crystal?"

Colette says "What do you mean?"

Aqua says "If A Cruxis Crystal were to fall into his hands, he would apply it to his own body to use his body as a shield to protect the humans while he battles them. They would have to get past the one they gave powers to."

Zelos says "That's insane! No one can survive for that long."

Marta says "So the only thing that matters is a Cruxis Crystal in his hands and the Death of Ratatosk."

Aqua says "Yes, that's what his plan needs to bring back Aster. I don't agree with it anymore."

Zelos says "What? What do you intend to do?"

Aqua says "I plan on only defeating Ratatosk and then shielding the area with the door with my own mana by sacrificing it to make a door. I feel guilty for causing all this. I caused it by taking Richter and Aster to Lord Ratatosk. And so I intend on giving up my own life to right that wrong."

Tenebrae says "Aqua, how did it all change for you? Answer me."

Aqua says "It all changed when Richter decided it would be best to kill you, Tenebrae. You're the one I especially want to protect."

Emil says "Both Yours and Richter's way destroys our lives. I know for a fact that the wrong that caused this wasn't yours. It belongs to me but that leaves me with 2 options. I decided my options are: To negotiate with Ratatosk in order to show him how powerful humans are..."

Aqua says "Ratatosk will never agree to that."

Emil says "If he doesn't, then the second option is what must be done. I must kill myself in order to turn into a core and become the seal myself."

Everyone else besides Emil gasps at that option.

Emil says "You're not the only one willing to risk his life."

Ratatosk in Emil's Mind, at the prison Verius made, says "So Humans are willing to show that they can be good towards our world. Emil is doing the same thing as Aqua and plans on having Marta and Lloyd destroy him to do so. Emil, maybe you aren't so weak after all. I am willing to give you a chance if you release me from my prison here."

Aqua says "Well then, you will have to beat me to do so. I must battle you in order to put up my spell and I must send Tenebrae out of the battle in order for it to work. I'm sorry, Tenebrae, for doing this. Mana Prison!"

The spell created by the Centurions was used on Tenebrae to Imprison him. The battle with Aqua begins but the player must arrange their party so that it doesn't include Monsters, Colette, or Zelos but still Include Emil. Also, Emil must survive the battle. This player battles Aqua (Who is twice as powerful).

Choose Your Ending...


	3. Choice of Evil

TenebraeXAqua Endings part 3 Evil choice

Background song is All around me (Acoustic) by Flytear.

* * *

><p><em>3: The choice of evil<em>

The group falls to the ground thanks to Aqua. Ratatosk suddenly breaks free of Verius' Spell and tells Aqua that she doesn't have to do this.

Aqua says "I deserve this to happen and you are not going to die but get a new gate to protect. That Gate is my mana."

Tenebrae breaks out of the barrier and yells "What do you mean by that?"

Aqua says "I never seen you so worried about me before, Tenebrae."

Aqua then floats herself toward the way to Richter and turns herself into a gate made of mana.

Tenebrae says "Aqua! No don't leave me. I just now realized why you did this. You love me, don't you? Those feelings from when we were the Symphonian 8 have surfaced. I love you too, Aqua."

Sheena gets up and says "Oh my god."

Aqua says "Then I must do this to protect you and everyone here."

Tenebrae screams in sadness.

Ratatosk says "Well Emil it seems you failed to protect Aqua but you gave your best shot to defeat her and she got her feelings through to Tenebrae. To commemorate Aqua's sacrifice to protect this world from the demons, I will not kill The Humans. The world has seen enough suffering in these Centurions... Maybe I should stop trying to hide. These Humans transformed by my power are the ones suffering more than my tree and the current tree. Remaining Centurions, I give you back your Lives as a thank you for showing me the error of your ways. Goodbye Symphonian 8 and Aselia Heroes."

With that said, the cores and Tenebrae became human and Ratatosk vanished.

Emil appeared out of the gate with a whole new body.

"Take this as my departing gift. No one deserves to serve me like the centurions did." Ratatosk said "Because it caused nothing but pain and suffering."

Tenebrae still couldn't get over Aqua's Death and The other 6 of former Symphonian 8 watched him just let himself die.

And that's this ending.


	4. Choice of Good

TenebraeXAqua Endings

Background Song is Carry Me Down by Demon Hunter.

* * *

><p>Part 1: <em>Choice Of Good<em>

Aqua is defeated.

Aqua says "No, it can't be. My spell will still work if Ratatosk's Core is destroyed by Richter. I only wish it could have worked here. Then Tenebrae is safe as well as the world is protected."

Tenebrae says "You used to be in love with Richter. I was jealous of him, to let you know. Now you seem to care less for Richter and more for me. Why?"

Aqua says "Because old feelings, from when we were the Symphonian 8, were awaken. I still have them but they're fading with this defeat."

Emil says "That story is true?"

Tenebrae says "Yes, it is. Before we were the centurions, we were ordinary humans. Then we were chosen to defeat Aqua's Father. It wasn't Ignis's Father but Aqua's Father who was our enemy. When we finished being the Symphonian 8, we had the powers of the centurions because we became the animals that we are now. Things were forgotten. What feelings do you remember, Aqua?"

Aqua says "I don't know what they are but it's too late to tell." She turns into a core.

Emil says "Marta, you take it. I think it's best that we leave her alone for right now. By the way, how was she hurt?"

Tenebrae says "Because she literally bonded with the Hydra monster when you fought her."

Emil says "Alright then. It's best to get going to defeat Richter."

Then the rest of the good ending happens with You controlling Marta and Lloyd instead of Emil to make it easier to get it.

That is the good ending.

and that's the end of the endings.


End file.
